Enemies (Leap Day)
Enemies in Leap Day harm the player characters on contact, sending them back to their most recently activated checkpoint. Most enemies can be killed by jumping on their heads, but they will all respawn if the player dies and restarts from a checkpoint. They also will respawn at the exact place they start the movement. Most of them follow a set pattern, moving from left to right like the player. On Leap Day's initial launch, the game had a set of enemies that could appear in any of the themes. Later additions are exclusive to one or two themes. Initial launch These enemies have appeared in a wide variety of themes and have been present ever since the game's release. }} }} }} , the enemy comes to a complete stop, allowing the player to pass through it without dying. After a few seconds, the enemy reforms itself and resumes its normal moving pattern. |killjump = no |killscrambled = no |killhardboiled = no |killhelper = no |killstar = |gallery = }} }} }} }} moves towards the left or right by rotating every few seconds, thus constantly changing the position of the spikes and safe surfaces. Stone monsters will continue to rotate in a single direction until they hit a wall or a step, of which they will rotate and move in the opposite direction. |killjump = no |killscrambled = no |killhardboiled = no |killhelper = no |killstar = no |gallery = }} }} }} }} }} displays no other prominent characteristics in its behaviour besides walking. The height of its body can vary based on the part it is encountered in. |killjump = no |killscrambled = yes |killhardboiled = yes |killhelper = no |killstar = |gallery = }} }} Version 6.0 (Halloween) Version 8.0 (Winter) behave similarly to pink nose enemies in that when the player crosses their path, they fire a tiny snowball that travels in a straight line directly away from them. The time at which it takes them to fire their snowball is a lot quicker than that of the pink nose enemies. |killjump = yes |killscrambled = yes |killhardboiled = yes |killhelper = |killstar = yes |gallery = }} }} spots the player, it will run across the platform it is on until it hits a wall or reaches the end of the platform if that platform is situated in the air. If an Ice Charger runs into the wall, it will get its icy spike stuck and pull itself loose from the wall, causing it to move away from the wall a considerable distance. If the Ice Charger is on a platform with no walls, it will simply stop its rampage once it reaches the end, then turn around and continue walking in the opposite direction. |killjump = no |killscrambled = no |killhardboiled = stun |killhelper = no |killstar = no |gallery = }} , it will stop walking for a brief moment to leap into the air, then land straight down horns-first on the ground. Once it is stuck in the ground, the player can jump on its exposed pink butt to kill it. If the player does not kill the horned monster, it will remain head first on the ground for a few seconds before reverting to its normal state and resuming its usual moving pattern. |killjump = yes |killscrambled = yes |killhardboiled = yes |killhelper = |killstar = |gallery = }} Version 9.0 (Valentine's Day) Version 11 (First anniversary) }} Version 12 This version added seven enemies that are exclusive to one theme. change direction based on the player's position, and periodically stop to shoot a small fish from their cannon. |killjump = no |killscrambled = no |killhardboiled = stun |killhelper = no |killstar = no |gallery = }} , he will briefly inhale and exhale, causing him to dash to the character's last known position at the time of exhaling. He then pauses for a brief moment before charging towards the player again. |killjump = no |killscrambled = yes |killhardboiled = yes |killhelper = no |killstar = yes |gallery = }} 150px |first = December 8, 2017 |movement = Floats in any direction |contact = Deadly from all angles |behaviour = This enemy emerges from a cauldron when the player gets close enough to it. Once out, the cauldron fish will constantly move towards the player. It is able to pass through walls and any other obstacle, except for Yolk blocks, which causes it to die immediately. |killjump = no |killscrambled = yes |killhardboiled = yes |killhelper = no |killstar = no |gallery = }} move by jumping around on their platforms. Upon detecting the player, they will throw their axe towards them. The axe spins in the air and then flies back, towards the Tomahawk Totem. If the players is still around, they will try again. |killjump = no |killscrambled = no |killhardboiled = no |killhelper = no |killstar = |gallery = }} Version 13 Version 14 (Second anniversary) Version 15 (Third anniversary) Trivia *In the March 30th, 2015 preview for Leap Day, early versions of three enemies are seen: **Spring heads and spike heads have a slightly different colour pattern and design. **The small blob was from an early idea where the regular sized blob when jumped on would split into tinier blobs. This feature is now seen in the Toxic Sewer levels. LeapDay_beta_mr_spring.png|The early version of spring heads and spike heads. Notice that the spike head has a bigger spike and the spring head has a taller spring than with the final version. *Some enemies can be seen in the audience at the start of each level. References }} Category:Enemies